


CG: WHAT'S IT LIKE TO READ BRAILLE?

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: I REALLY WANT TO KNOW.<br/>CG: TEREZI<br/>CG: TEREZI YOU SHOULD ANSWER ME<br/>CG: TEREZI IT’S BEEN TEN MINUTES SINCE I ASKED<br/>CG: HANG ON THERE’S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CG: WHAT'S IT LIKE TO READ BRAILLE?

CG: I REALLY WANT TO KNOW.  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: TEREZI YOU SHOULD ANSWER ME  
CG: TEREZI IT’S BEEN TEN MINUTES SINCE I ASKED  
CG: HANG ON THERE’S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR.

 

You abandon your desk and dash down the hall to the front door. Maybe it was Mrs. Peixes complaining about your loud typing again. You open the door a hair, ready to give her a piece of your mind behind the safety of the door chain. Instead of fingers covered in rings, however, you’re greeted with a face full of hand. A hand with each nail sloppily painted bright red. Terezi.   
“Karkat! Let me in! I brought my book and everything! Let me in!” Used to her antics, you shove her face and arm out of the crack so that you can properly open it. You barely have the chance to slide the chain back across before she’s flying at you.   
“Tez-“  
“I am so glad you asked, Karkat! Come on where’s your room I want to show you this!”  You stand up and brush off your shirt. She gropes around for your arm and nudges you forward.  
You close the door and fall on your bed. She sits on the floor and pulls her thick braille book from her bag. It doesn’t look like she even bothered getting dressed before she came over here; she still was wearing dragon-patterned pajama bottoms and a tank-top and her red hair was uncombed. Then again you can’t say you didn’t mind. It’s not often she actually makes the effort to hang out with you, much less teach you something.   
“Well come on, Mr. Sillyface, you can’t learn from over there!”  
“You don’t even know what my face looks like.”  
“Details, details. Here, give me your hand.” You slide off the bed and crouch next to her. She touches your shoulder and runs her hand down your arm until she reaches your hand, covering it in your own. She slides you over rough paper until your fingertips touch her other hand. Then, she slowly guides you across the paper. “Tada!”  
“But what does it  _say_? I know what it feels like! But what’s it like, to not see or read or anything?”  She furrows her brow behind her useless glasses and scrunches up her lips.  
“It’s like… Like… like…. music right? The paper has no words on it but you know what to play, right?”  
“Yeah that’s kind of how it works but-“  
“Braille is like music then. There is no difference.”  
And somehow  
in her twisted Pyropeian way  
that actually made a little sense


End file.
